


Oh, Simple Thing

by rweoutofthewoods



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rweoutofthewoods/pseuds/rweoutofthewoods
Summary: Keith is an art student, stressed with a lonely past, artist's block, and an inability to say "I love you".But sometimes inspiration is in the simplest things.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Oh, Simple Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I heard dodie's cover of Somewhere Only We Know and while this fic has nothing to do with the song it's basically how it made me feel.  
So I wrote and edited this in 40 minutes when I was supposed to be doing school work and working on my fic for Nanowrimo.  
But here we are.
> 
> Enjoy!

When inspiration hits you don’t sit around and wait. You take that inspiration while you can and strangle it into something. For weeks he spent his time staring at blank pages of his sketchbook and empty easels, of laying his paints out just to put them away hours later with no work done. So when Keith came home one Wednesday he wasn’t expecting to paint anything.

At this point, he was beyond stressed. His piece was due in less than a week and he had _nothing_.

The assignment should have been easy, the instructions seemed simple enough at first, create a piece of art, any type at all that showcased something that was personal to you.

“Something that makes your heart beat and wakes up your brain. I want your piece to be about something that makes you _feel_ like nothing else.” Shiro his art professor had told them. As he relayed his instruction people were already chattering with excitement, for some people this assignment would be easy.

Not for Keith however.

He’d never been very _in tune_ with his emotions.

He grew up alone, jumping from place to place, never having a home. Never stopping or breathing or resting because then his past might catch up with him, and he might remember that he was alone. If he remembered he hurt, and no one liked to hurt.

So Keith just powered on through his life.

He was pretty happy now. He had friends, a boyfriend, and a job, he was studying art like he’d always dreamed. Yet, he still didn’t know how to say he was happy.

He didn’t know how to tell the people that he loved them. Every time he’d open his mouth to say it and the words would die in his throat.

He didn’t know how to let himself feel his emotions.

It was on a Wednesday that he walked into his apartment tired from a long day of school. All Keith wanted to do was crawl into bed and watch Netflix. At this point he’d basically given up on his piece, he just couldn’t see himself coming up with anything.

As Keith dropped his bags on the floor and slipped off his shoes he took note of another pair lying by the door. Clearly, his boyfriend was here yet the apartment was quiet, which was very unusual when Lance was around. Normally Keith came home to Lance turning his kitchen into a war zone while attempting to make the newest recipe he found on a cooking blog or playing music and singing along loudly while he studied.

Today, however, there wasn’t a single sound.

Keith ventured into the apartment checking the rooms for Lance. When he got to his bedroom the door was open and Keith stepped inside.

Keith’s heart did a little swoop when he spotted his boyfriend.

Lance was sprawled out on the bed wearing one of Keith’s old T-shirts and his sweatpants. The shirt was slightly short on him and while the sweatpants were too loose in the waist which resulted in a large amount of Lance’s midriff exposed.

Lance himself was fast asleep bathed in golden sunlight which was streaming through the blinds.

The scene pulled at the most tender parts of Keith’s hearts and reminded him of some of his favorite memories. Waking up late on lazy Saturday mornings with Lance beside him, days spent on the beach when Lance forced him to come swearing Keith would have fun, of course, Lance was right. Late nights when Keith would stumble into Lance’s place feeling anxious and sad and Lance would wrap his arms around Keith’s waist and tell him stories in the dark until he fell asleep laughing.

Keith stood in the doorway just watching Lance fondly for a moment before he straightened up suddenly inspiration hitting. He rushed to get his art supplies and set them up quietly.

Keith painted until the golden light turned to pink.

Lance didn’t wake until after Keith had finished.

He shifted in Keith’s bed sighing softly and Keith lay down next to him wrapping his paint-stained fingers around Lance’s waist and burying his head into the crook of Lance’s neck.

“Hey,” Lance said his voice soft and heavy with sleep. 

“Hey,” Keith whispered back.

Lance yawned and kissed the top of Keith’s head “Best way to wake up.” He mumbled shifting to press lazy kisses to Keith’s face.

Keith giggled uncharacteristically and pulled Lance down to kiss him softly. The kiss was sweet and perfect Keith smiled against Lance’s lips.

“Somebody’s happy today,” Lance remarked.

Keith pulled away to smile softly up at his boyfriend “Lance,”

“Yes?” Lance asked raising his eyebrows.

Keith paused for a moment before saying quietly “I love you,”

Lance froze his mouth falling open and the sleepiness draining from him all at once “Oh my god,” He said breathlessly “I love you too.” He was positively giddy.

Keith practically beamed and Lance pushed him down getting on top of him to once again press kissees to his face.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Lance said each one followed by a kiss.

“I love you too,” Keith breathed.

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith breathing in the familiar smell of his shampoo.

“By the way,” Keith mumbled into Lance’s neck “I painted you, for my art project. Is that okay?”

“Yes! Of course. Can I see?”

“Um sure,”

They untangled themselves from each other and Keith got up turning around the easel.

As he looked at it Lance’s mouth fell open.

“I know it’s not the best,” Keith said nervously “It’s not completely finished, I have to clean up my lines and fix some of the shadowing—“

Lance cut him off “No, Keith. It’s perfect.” He quickly wiped a tear from his face and Keith let out a little sound that could only really be described as a coo.

Lance took Keith's hand, “You’re perfect, I love you.”

And Keith found it wasn’t as hard as he thought to tell people that he loved them.


End file.
